Beginning artists, and particularly children first being introduced to the idea of reproducing reasonable representations of natural shapes such as leaves, flower petals, clouds and hills, tend to encounter difficulties when using conventional round or flat artist's brushes.
While conventional artist's brushes are and have always been more than adequate for the skilled artist, the novice, unsure of his or her ability, could greatly benefit from a brush which, by its very shape, is capable of reproducing basic configurations as an encouraging assist to the novice.
An example of an artist's brush which is, in effect, a painting aid, will be noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,036, Alex R. Sayklay, Nov. 20, 1984. The Sayklay brush provides a plurality of tiered layers of bristles arranged to form a plurality of furcations to create an effect of spaced leaves.